1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to article-carrying bags and more particularly to a sling bag having improved strap fastening arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Bags for carrying articles are well known and come in different shapes and sizes. There is demand among the general public for a bag that can be carried in a variety of different positions, such as a shoulder bag over one shoulder and on the back as a backpack. Depending on a person's activity, destination or the things that they are carrying, the person may want to have a variety of different bags for each of those situations. However, if the person's activity, destination or load change while they are away from home, they are unlikely to have a more appropriate bag with them to accommodate the new activity, destination or load. For example, if a person is away from home and are carrying only a few things, they may prefer to have a shoulder bag. However, if they receive gifts or buy things and the weight of their load increases, they may prefer to carry the bag on both shoulders as a backpack.
Sling bags have been commercially available to meet consumers' needs. However, such bags are limited in utility. Further, they are not adaptable.
Japanese Invention Patent Number 10-262,721 and Japanese Utility Model Patent Number 3,110,602 each disclose a sling bag.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.